


辣炒排骨，糖醋排骨，和一碟清蒸排骨

by Knnci



Series: CNOW相关垃圾转运站 [3]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knnci/pseuds/Knnci
Summary: 龙2.0辅助line四位的友情向，大家各有相方是坑，18年搞的沙雕AU，带整个龙2.0玩，现在看起来大概挺有年代感的……反正坑了（
Relationships: LateYoung | Ma Tianbin/Sky | He Junjian
Series: CNOW相关垃圾转运站 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543972
Kudos: 6





	辣炒排骨，糖醋排骨，和一碟清蒸排骨

**Author's Note:**

> 除了活在对话里的130茜和刚出场了三秒的林香和压根没写到出场的其他人以外没啥cp向，非要说的话有香瑄香无差，很多路人暗示，这群人设定上没半毛钱感情关系但两两间都上过床，但本质上是个没半点黄色的沙雕小短打（

00

“我跟你说多少遍了，”徐珮瑄说，“别来找我。我们这行竞争可激烈了你不要老来影响我工作。”

何军剑缓缓地在他窗户外面降下来，然后扒着窗台，开始吐魂：“……我饿。”

“你饿？”徐珮瑄莫名其妙，“那你去找吃的啊。挂在我窗户外面就能填饱肚子是怎么着？”

“嗯。”何军剑说。

“……”

然后徐珮瑄反应了一会儿，才意识到这不是个语气词，而是一个战战兢兢瑟瑟发抖的回答。

01

“……”

徐珮瑄感到沉痛。

和怜悯。

“你开始了。”他说。

他在脑海里寻找合适的措辞：“我不知道怎么跟你解释这回事的原理，但你应该清楚就算把我拆吧拆吧连骨头一起啃了也填不饱肚子……”

何军剑缓缓地，用指甲，在玻璃上挠出一道刺耳的嘎吱声。

刚满十八的新晋小魅魔满脸心知肚明的绝望，一双圆眼睛眼眶通红，也不知道是饿的还是委屈的。

“……”

这可太惨了。徐珮瑄怜悯得说不出话。

02

“……你何苦呢。”最后他说，“既然过不去这道坎，在十八岁之前递申请转种族不好吗，你看看人家茜茜，现在和130自给自足过得不要太开心。说到这个我多久没见到130了，他是不是干脆在人恶魔的地盘住下了害……？”

何军剑没在听他讲话。何军剑缓缓地拍着他的小翅膀，缓缓飞上来一截儿，缓缓地落在窗台上，缩成一团，然后缓缓地抱住脑袋。

“我这不是老忘了要去递表吗……”

“一口气忘到了十八岁是吧。”徐珮瑄说，“真是无论听多少次都完全无法让人产生同情呢。”

“……”何军剑发出一声虚弱的哀鸣，“……那不重要，我知道错了，真的……我现在真的要饿死了……”

“那就去找吃的啊。”徐珮瑄说。

何军剑对此充耳不闻。

“我饿裂了瑄儿，真的裂了，裂开，你摸摸我肚子是不是贴着背我觉着贴到了嗷嗷嗷啊啊——”他抱头啜泣，“你说我会不会是历史上第一只被饿死的魅魔啊？？？不是，这世道怎么了，说好的这行混口饭吃还是轻轻松松的呢，合着你和陈昭宇合伙把我骗出来玩的吗饿死我对你们有什么好处——”

“……”徐珮瑄给他气笑了，“你找不着吃的？啊？那前天那个是什么，我就说呢我寻思明明一顿好歹能顶几天你怎么就饿成这幅鬼样了，合着你前天根本连一顿饭都没吃上啊？”

他不提还好，一提何军剑就想到自己的伤心事：“……别说了……”

他酝酿了又酝酿，犹豫了又犹豫，终于还是捂着脸崩溃地说实话：“……那个男的……好，好丑。”

听了个开头徐珮瑄就想拉窗帘了。

03

何军剑形容一个人长相的词汇简直无穷无尽。十八岁的小魅魔沉浸在自己的世界里，表情简直既不可置信又委屈又震惊：“妈呀，世界上怎么有长得这么ch——这么不、不太好看的人。”

“……”徐珮瑄怜悯地看着他。

“……不帅就算了，丑我不能接受，不能、”何军剑眼眶通红地接着复读，“不行，真的不行，我过不去心里那道坎你知道吗瑄儿，真的，我觉得他身上有味儿、”

“那你饿死算了。”徐珮瑄说。

他说着就要拉窗帘：“晚安，下辈子见。”

“别啊——”何军剑惨叫，“革命友谊呢瑄儿——”

“……”徐珮瑄窗帘拉到一半停下来看他，“还有什么事吗？没有？没有的话就自己找个角落躺下等着饿死吧，我好忙的。”

“那个……”何军剑试探，“虽然吃一口同族不算吃了东西但是还是有饱腹感的嘛，咱打个商量，江湖救个急……”

“你又想左脚踩右脚原地登月了。”徐珮瑄说。

“不是，”何军剑比划，“就，让我吃一口又不会掉肉你说是吧瑄儿……”

“……”

徐珮瑄扶着额头，叹了口气。

“……我辛辛苦苦攒的人类精气是拿来消耗在这种地方的吗香香？你知道我勤勤恳恳工作到现在有多久没好好上过床了吗？你一个无业游民倒很快乐，我每个月还要交房租的好不好？那么问题来了，房租从哪里来？是地里长出来的吗？”他循循善诱，“是通过半夜骚扰已经很累了的无辜同族来的吗？”

“……”何军剑抱头，“可是我好饿……”

“饿就去干活。”徐珮瑄铁石心肠，“学陈昭宇交个——哦，交几个人类男朋友也行，收着点，别饿太久一下把人整出个好歹来就好。”

“……我哪来的人类男朋友。”何军剑自卑地在窗台上缩成一团，头顶笼罩起肉眼可见的阴云，“我去酒吧呆了俩晚上都没人理我……呜，瑄儿你说实话告诉我，我是不是长得很丑啊，我知道的，我声音不好听牙齿不好看脸也好圆还没下巴……”

“……”

徐珮瑄看了看他放荡不羁黄黑相杂的一头亮丽蓬松的长毛，把“问题可能不是出在脸上”这句话咽了回去。

04

最后他说：“实在不行你看上谁就把人敲昏了拖到小巷里吃一口就跑路嘛。”

“……我又打不过人家…………”

“？等等。我记得你好歹是只登记在籍的超自然生物吧。”

“打不过就是打不过我有什么办法……”

“……香香。”徐珮瑄说。“你是废物吗。”

何军剑说：“我是。”

徐珮瑄没话可说了。

05

今晚天气晴朗，宜月下相会。

徐珮瑄四十平方厘米的窗台不是什么热门旅游景点，但硬是被眼前这位在几个月内盘得锃光瓦亮，前天刚刚下雨，被蹲出一片拖泥带水的脚印子。何军剑埋着脑袋冥思苦想了好一会儿，脑袋上突然冒出来一个小灯泡：“哎要不你把男朋友借我用一下吧？就那个谁叫什么来着——”

“滚。”徐珮瑄说。

小灯泡灭了，何军剑缓缓枯萎。

“没法儿了，去找个路灯站一晚上吧。”徐珮瑄总结陈词，“还能赚点零花钱。别自卑了，月黑风高的，总有人猪油蒙了眼看上你的。”

“……”何军剑皱起脸，“我不。”

“？”

“……你别说。”一片安静的十秒后，他恍惚道，“扫*打*办公室那几个人害，挺好看的。”

“……。”

徐珮瑄已经懒得探究他的具体遭遇了。

06

有那么一两天徐珮瑄怀疑何军剑真在哪儿把自己饿死了。

自从上次半夜饿得前胸贴后背地突然冒出来了一次之后，这个一向有事没事跑来找他玩的小后辈就再也没有新动向了——让人着实怀疑何军剑的存活情况。半个监护人徐珮瑄尽职尽责地担心了两秒，然后给程雅各和陈昭宇各发了条消息。

半个小时之后陈昭宇回复：已经在问了。

两个小时后程雅各的聊天框缓缓冒出新气泡：…………我给你发个照片你认一下……

“要我认？”徐珮瑄质疑。

“就只有个后脑勺。”程雅各回复。

“只有个后脑勺我怎么认？”

……

程雅各在聊天框那头陷入沉默。

又过了几十秒，他缓缓打出一行字：……他是不是，很久，没剪头发？

徐珮瑄一听，得，这是找着了。

07

程雅各的人类朋友被一只小魅魔缠上了，摆脱不掉，特没办法地来找他帮忙。两件事凑一块儿，刚好歪打正着了——这是面对徐珮瑄和陈昭宇的官方口径。

事实要不那么官方一点，但他没说。

在拿着程雅各朋友的公寓地址，准备把某个扰民的小型生物拎回去的路上，徐珮瑄一路开传送一路猛给程雅各发消息。

发我照片！！！他猛摁键盘。

啊？程雅各问。

发我照片！我得看看咱小何到底是看上了何方神圣，这得长成啥样啊我寻思——

“……”

程雅各给他发来几个省略号。

没等他思考完这是什么意思并开启下一轮轰炸，还在低头噼里啪啦打字的时候，公寓门在他面前打开了。

来开门的年轻人和他打了个照面。

“……”

08

同一秒，徐珮瑄沉痛地得出了结论：

香香这孩子，终于把自己饿瞎了。

09

介绍一下。

神秘学爱好者马添彬，普通人类，只知道学长兼辅导员王星睿正在喂一只小恶魔（≈撒把米喂咕咕哒行为），没想过自己这辈子会有遇到活的野生小魅魔的一天。

还有一只大的。

网友不算。他在心里补充。何况他哪知道程雅各真是这户口的啊他寻思那家伙怀里揉着稳定小男朋友的小脑袋瓜过得不要太开心和都市传说根本半点对不上号——

此时此刻，起码在一点想法上，他和他眼前正以一种微妙的恨铁不成钢眼神打量自己的青年是相同的：

草，被骗了。

马添彬和徐珮瑄一起想。

10

操，原来Sky不是个例，魅魔这个种族和名字半点关系都没有。马添彬想。

徐珮瑄想，说好长得不好看的都看不上眼呢香香，这是哪位，操。

两人默默看着对方，各自嫌弃对方的脸，谁也没说话。

11

总之有个宇宙定理终于在这天降临到了普通人类马添彬的心里：魅魔就是魅魔，literally一个学名，既不好看也不色气，除了有角有尾巴之外和普通傻逼根本没差。

Sky好像还比普通傻逼更傻逼一点。

马添彬好后悔，现在总之就是相当后悔，作为轻信的年轻男性智人感觉受到了某些桃色都市传说的欺骗，很心痛，很难受，很想给有过一些不当遐想的自己两个巴掌。但事情已成定局，好歹在一只小魅魔手底下保住了自己的贞操也算是个伟大壮举，他往旁边让开半步，示意陌生的黑发青年往里走：“厨房。”

12

“等一下。为什么会在厨房？”徐珮瑄质疑。

13

十秒后，徐珮瑄从客厅里冒出头：“哪呢？”

“？”

马添彬疑惑地看过去。

空空荡荡的厨房里，一盘辣炒排骨点缀着几撮葱花，正在盘子里安详无害地冒着热气。

“……”徐珮瑄说，“你不要告诉我这个就是。”

14

不是，这不是今日说法的片场，这个故事里连黄色都没有更没有吃人，认认真真学习勤勤恳恳投食甚至亲自洗手作羹汤的普通学生马添彬受到了震撼；马添彬受到了震撼，并且条件反射地掏出手机开始打电话猛call辅导员学长。

一个消息：

何军剑又不见了。

15

//2018年4月29日 晴

茜茜出差的第四天，想他，想他，想他，想他。

程雅各百无聊赖地趴在桌子上拿笔戳日记本，突然手一抖，铅笔笔尖崩掉了半个角。

“……？”

他看着手上的铅笔，本能地感到有些不妙。

TBC.

——————————————————

还没写到背景设定里的前FTD三角和隔壁Diya中心三角就坑了还有点不甘心，简单讲个设定8

因为种种复杂故事从恶魔转职了兼职猎魔人现在正在躲避追捕并试图反杀中的Diya&身体不好在成年前决定转回普通人类偶然接济了走投无路的恶魔小伙伴（aka.Diya）的雨幕（号称普通人类但是相当能打，真正超自然生物の尊严）&唯一一个没在XJB换户口本，兢兢业业追杀逃犯途中不知为何很丢脸地在某大学辅导员家蹭吃蹭喝起来了的恶魔离开

这种故事

前FTD那边更青春伤痛情感纠葛你爱我我不爱你一点，具体怎么伤痛的就不说了（

虽然剧情其实真的很复杂但是林香side和130茜side真的只负责沙雕小青年谈恋爱

原计划是一章双副辅视角一章双主辅视角，130茜side和czy到底为啥不理人也在第二章，穿插主线Diya&UD那边的前LGD&前VG&前MY剧情，两边的恋爱小故事要最后合二为一走主线的，结果坑了，只剩下第一章沙雕小青年谈恋爱了

草


End file.
